


Freaks of Nature

by zodiaclino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Come Eating, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Gluttony Chan, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Doubt, Sloth Minho, Snowballing, Top Bang Chan, Vulnerability, establishing a relationship, seven sins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiaclino/pseuds/zodiaclino
Summary: "Chan simply couldn’t seem to still his never-ending hunger, the man always on prey for the next best thing to devour. He ate whatever food made its way into his grasp, knowing fully well that nothing would ever entirely manage to satisfy his cravings.Lately, though, he has found a special little something – or rather, someone – who revealed himself to be just what Chan had been looking for. Someone who, against all odds, was finally able to soothe the ache in his belly just a bit.His name was Minho, the sin of Sloth."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204





	Freaks of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [marsipan's](https://twitter.com/marsipan_art) [7sins!AU](https://twitter.com/marsipan_art/status/1274620489995083776) on twitter. I just completely fell in love with it!
> 
> With this story, I wanted to explore MinChan's dynamics a little bit more, so if you're interested in the characters and their traits, feel free to give [this](https://twitter.com/marsipan_art/status/1279855270253015042) a look!
> 
> Minho = Sloth  
> Chan = Gluttony
> 
> I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

⛧

Chan simply couldn’t seem to still his never-ending hunger, the man always on prey for the next best thing to devour. He ate whatever food made its way into his grasp, knowing fully well that nothing would ever entirely manage to satisfy his cravings.

Lately though, he has found a special little something – or rather, _someone_ – who revealed himself to be just what Chan had been looking for. Someone who, against all odds, was finally able to soothe the ache in his belly just a bit.

His name was Minho, the sin of Sloth.

However, none of their _real_ names should ever be uttered in front of the King. They were merely sins after all. Vile beings of the Hell, created to tempt innocent souls into submission, guiding them into sinning just to then torture them for all eternity. They were undeserving of a _human_ name. That’s not what they were anymore.

Despite the fact, or maybe even because of it, the two of them suited each other just fine.

Chan knew the other would let him take, take, _take_ to his heart’s content, letting him feast until there was nothing left. The only condition being that Minho got to lay there and not move a single finger, a demand the older was more than happy to fulfill.

Physical relationships weren’t exactly unheard of in their circles, the other sins being perfectly content to indulge each other from time to time. Though for the most part, these involvements never once crossed the threshold between sex and that something more.

 _Romance_ wasn’t particularly something beings like them were supposed to indulge in.

But it seemed like him and Minho had a knack for bending the guidelines anyway.

⛧

It had started out a purely physical affair.

Gluttony, always craving infinitely more, had found his way to Sloth’s chambers in a desperate search for something to satisfy his ever-growing hunger. There, he had found the other sin, curled up on the floor. The man was only in a pair of his signature boxers, body loosely wrapped in his most favourite blanket and surrounded by his cats. The two demons looked as if they were guarding the drowsy figure resting in-between them.

Minho hummed in acknowledgment as Chan entered the room, closing the door behind himself. The sin approached slowly, being careful not to ire the two furry creatures currently resting with their owner – he did _not_ want their eternal wrath on him for disturbing Minho’s slumber.

“Channie... What brings you here?”, Minho had asked as he stretched his tired limbs across the floor, the last remnants of sleep still evident in his sugary-sweet voice.

Chan was so incredibly hungry.

The feeling only seemed to rise in intensity as he kept looking at the other sin’s lithe body sprawled out invitingly below him. There was no denying that Minho was an ethereal being through and through. The man was all lithe muscle hidden under soft curves, sharp features emphasized by the soft orange locks framing his beautiful face, and his _eyes –_ those eyes were the most hypnotizing pair Chan had ever seen. The younger could tempt even the purest of souls into sinning simply by trapping them with his alluring gaze.

The brunet could feel desire eating away at his insides. His hunger was starting to get unbearable.

“You.”, is all Chan had said. The word was breathed out provocatively, voice dripping with want and hoping to convey his true intentions to the younger. He knelt beside the other, rough hand teasingly running down Minho’s exposed spine to then rest on his lower back. Sloth arched the touch as if he were one of the cats he owned, pushing the top of his butt enticingly into Chan’s hand in the process.

To Chan’s obvious delight, Minho had gotten the message without much prompting. It appeared as if the younger shared some of his desires, which further proved itself true not shortly after as the younger helped him still his hunger, offering his alluring body for Chan to feast on.

The taste of Minho’s skin on his tongue had quickly become addicting, leading the older to give in to his desires more often by seeking the other out.

After he had had that fateful first taste, Chan simply couldn’t get enough anymore. Minho was like a drug to him, clouding his mind until the emptiness clawing at his insides faded into a feeling of _blissful fullness_.

Soon though, their casual arrangement had taken on tones of something neither of them was brave enough to put a name to.

It was a gradual shift in the atmosphere that surrounded them when they were together.

The more nights they shared, the less desperate Chan’s actions felt. There still was a constant hunger simmering beneath the surface – and there probably always will be, it was simply in his nature – but after a while, the brunet’s desperate behaviour started to change.

Where, in the beginning, the older had gripped Minho’s sides with a little too much strength, he was now caressing the flushed skin with reverent touches. Their devouring, bruising kisses slowly turned into a leisure press of lips, their hot breaths mingling. The almost primal speed Chan had originally used to pound into the other’s pliant body gradually shifted into a slow, sensual roll of skin against skin instead. And rather than having an unyielding grip on the younger’s messy hair as he rocked into him, they switched to tightly holding each other’s hands while being connected so intimately.

With all these little changes in behaviour, a shift in their relationship was close to follow.

⛧

It was yet another night in which Chan had found his way into the other sin’s bedroom.

The driving force behind him coming here had already changed a while ago, simply wanting to be with Minho instead of blindly looking for a distraction, like he would in the beginning.

He had noticed the other acting a little strangely as of late.

It wasn’t anything big, given how Minho didn’t _do_ a lot of big things in the first place. On top of that, every single one of them was an impeccable liar – it more or less came with their profession. Despite these factors, the subtle change didn’t go past Chan. They had been with each other far too often – and far too _intimately_ – for him not to notice when something was off.

Minho’s eyes were what gave him away. They were _breath-taking_ in every sense of the word – and just equally as expressive. The lazy haze that had glazed his expression at the beginning of their arrangement had long been replaced by a whole range of different emotions.

Lust. Desperation. Exhaustion. Adoration. Devotion. No matter the moment, there was always a certain light in his eyes. It’s as if somebody had plucked the brightest stars from the night sky and had carefully placed them right behind the younger’s eyelids.

Recently though, said shine Chan adored so much hadn’t been quite as bright. He tried not to let it bother him, writing it off as just the other being even more tired than usual. Maybe collecting souls had been especially tough lately.

Pushing his conflicting thoughts to the back of his mind once more, he instead decided to focus on making Minho feel good.

Chan was trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the expanse of the younger’s neck, intent on littering the porcelain skin with pretty purple marks. He always liked to leave a little reminder of himself, something to make the other think about him more often.

He had already opened Minho up a few minutes ago, thick fingers spreading Minho’s pliant body for him to sheathe himself into later. It was something Chan had always enjoyed doing. How could he not, with the sight Minho provided? With the way the younger man squirmed against his hand, lithe body writhing on the sheets as breathy whimpers left his pouty lips? It was what wet dreams were made of.

Chan righted himself, broad body now towering over Minho’s sprawled out form. He gripped both of the other man’s thighs, squeezing the supple flesh as he lifted them to rest over his shoulders. Leaning forward, Chan connected their lips once again, basically folding the younger in half in the process. Minho’s flexibility was truly a blessing.

Pulling back to be able to look at his lover when he would – _finally_ – be pushing his aching member into his tight heat, he was suddenly brought back to his earlier thoughts.

Why were Minho’s beautiful eyes so incredibly dull?

Was he not enjoying Chan’s ministrations?

Did he not want to do it tonight?

Doubts started to cloud the elder’s mind. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his baby. Even though he was desperate for the other right now, he had to make sure that Minho was okay first.

“Baby, are you not in the mood tonight?”, Chan tried softly, letting go of one of his legs to gently cup his cheeks instead. “It’s perfectly fine if you’re not.”

Minho took a while to respond, what Chan had said apparently not getting through to the younger right away. He always got a little dazed when they were together like this, tonight even more so than usual. The brunet had to admit, the fact that the other trusted him enough to let himself go so wholly – it always managed to fill his heart with pride.

“Mmhhh, no… felt really good Channie.” Minho’s voice came out breathy, lazed with lust and another emotion the older couldn’t quite place yet. “But… I might have a little request for you tonight.”, he finished with a smirk. The mischievous gleam his eyes usually held when he was up to something wasn’t anywhere to be seen, though.

Chan wasn’t convinced.

He decided to hear the other out anyway. “What’s on your mind, love?”

The breath Minho took before speaking was a little too shaky for his liking. Once again, he let it slide.

“I want you… to go as hard on me as you like. No holding back tonight… I want you to let your instincts take over for once. You can take however much you want, Channie. My body… it’s yours for the taking.” A delicate hand had found its way into Chan’s unruly hair as the younger was speaking, gently brushing some loose strands off his forehead. The tender action set a harsh contrast to what he was proposing.

“Minho, I… is that really what you want? You know that I might end up hurting you if I let my hunger take control, right?” As tempting as Minho’s offer sounded, Chan was hesitant.

Sometimes, when the ache in his belly got especially bad and he couldn’t bear with the emptiness inside of him any longer, it was almost like he got possessed. Like an animal, he would barge into the kitchen and stuff his face with whatever edible things he could find, until there was nothing left to be eaten – not a single grain of salt had ever survived his attacks. All the other sins had witnessed it before, and they all knew that it wasn’t something he could control. Once that frenzy took over his mind, he was gone for good.

Ever since he started sleeping with Minho though, Chan hadn’t had a single episode. Thanks to the younger, he hadn’t once reached that level of desperation again and it felt incredible.

Interrupting his thoughts, Minho spoke up to answer his question.

“Don’t worry about hurting me, I’m more than fine with whatever might happen… I want this to be good for you, too, Channie... .”

Wait, what? Did he hear that correctly?

“You think this isn’t good for me?” To say Chan was taken aback was an understatement.

“Well, no… I just think... it could be better.” Minho tried to smirk at him once again, probably in an attempt to make the statement sound more playful but failing miserably. The corners of his lips were twitching. _Fake_.

“Why are you lying to me, Minho?” Chan furrowed his brows; he was really starting to become concerned.

Beings like them had a lot of flaws – they were in their positions for a reason, after all – so Chan had known from the beginning that getting involved with another sin wasn’t exactly going to be easy. Lying came too naturally to them, manipulation being a skill each of them was proud of. These foul traits were part of their nature, there was no chance they could ever completely shut them out. Chan knew as much.

Using the hand, which was still cupping the other’s face, he gently stroked his thumb over a velvety cheek, patiently waiting for Minho’s answer. While he wasn’t about to let the younger get away with such an obvious lie, the brunet still tried not to pressure him into confessing. The last thing he wanted was for Minho to close himself off completely.

Eventually, after what must have been only a few minutes, a soft sob tore through the silence between them.

Concern doused Chan’s body like a bucket of ice water, freezing him in place.

He had never seen another sin cry – never seen _the sin of_ _Sloth_ cry – it came as a shock. He quickly shook his head to get back in gear, scooping Minho’s trembling body into his arms and repositioning them. Chan sat back against the headboard, situating the younger on top of him and gently tucking his face into the crook of his neck. He made sure that as much of their skin as possible was pressed together, hoping the touch would ground the other man.

The brunet decided to simply hold Minho, letting him cry to his heart’s content until he was ready to share whatever was causing him such distress. Chan kept rubbing soothing circles into the other’s back, occasionally stroking his hair, and whispering sweet affirmations into his skin – he tried to offer whatever amount of comfort he possibly could.

When Minho’s sobs died down to soft sniffles, the younger slowly lifted his head from where it was buried in Chan’s neck, the skin now damp with his tears. He cautiously looked up at the older, anticipating his reaction to the mini breakdown he just had.

Chan sent him his most comforting smile. “Hey, angel.”

He reached up, gently wiping at the tear tracks staining Minho’s flushed face using the back of his hand. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on in that lovely head of yours?”

And so, Minho told him everything.

Starting from his ways to manipulate people and have them cater to his every wish, to utilize them for doing his dirty work for him, never moving a single finger himself – all the way to why he was the way he was.

He told Chan about how deathly afraid he was of failure – it was the primary reason why he used others to his advantage. He didn’t dare take the risk of trying something new just to end up not succeeding, making a fool of himself. Minho was so terribly scared that the others were going to judge him, think less of him, _laugh at him._ If he wasn’t a hundred percent sure he was able to do it, he simply wouldn’t do it – it explained his apparent laziness.

Minho wanted to be better for Chan though, he wanted to put in effort and make him feel just as incredible as the older made him feel. But he was also afraid – afraid that, were he to try something new, he would mess it all up. That Chan would despise him for it after. That he would come to realize how useless he really was. The younger would never forgive himself if, because of his own lack of skill and experience, he would somehow ruin what they had – ruin everything they _could_ have.

The younger’s voice was still weak, a little wet-sounding as he concluded his story.

“Y-you see, you’re always so good to me C-Channie, always asking for permission, making sure I’m comfortable a-and doing all the work. I-I don’t ever move a single muscle and I feel s-so bad about it. A-all I want is to make you feel good as well- Chan, you bring me so much pleasure a-and make me feel so s-safe, I can’t even describe it! I just-… I-I want to be able to do the same thing for y-you. I-I’m so s-scared you’ll get bored of me if I don’t a-and it’s driving me crazy.”, Minho finished with a sniffle.

Chan stroked a soothing hand down the other’s back, caressing the soft skin as he intently listened to every word the younger shared with him.

“Is that why you wanted me to give in to my instincts and use you for my pleasure? As a way of satisfying me? Because you’re afraid that otherwise, I’ll end up getting bored of you?”

Minho averted his gaze, nodding sheepishly.

Chan felt his heart crack at the amount of insecurity his eyes held.

“Oh, sweetheart… you couldn’t be more wrong.”, the brunet sighed. “I could never get bored of you Minho, and I’m not saying this just to reassure you. You are gorgeous. I get less hungry just by looking at you sometimes, it’s true. To me, you are an amazing lover – gosh! You probably don’t even realize how incredible you make me feel. I don’t mind doing most of the work – I love it, even. There’s something about having you under me like that… knowing I could do whatever I like and being able to move you however I want… I-I get off on that. You shouldn’t ever feel guilty about ‘not reciprocating’, because, regardless of how much active effort you put into it, Minho, you satisfy me more than anything else ever could. Nothing compares to you, please believe me when I say this.”

The younger’s expression was painted with wonder as he intently listened to each syllable that left the other’s mouth. Chan gently took the other’s face into both of his hands, cupping the sides of Minho’s jaw and leaving a small kiss on his sculpted nose before continuing.

“If there is ever something you would like to try – and this doesn’t just apply to the bedroom – please, know that you’re safe with me. Never in a million years would I mock you or think any less of you for making a mistake, especially in the beginning. Learning is a process and I’d gladly help you learn, love. I’ll encourage and assure you whenever you need it. There is no need to rush into anything – I want you to be comfortable – but if there’s anything you’d like to try, sexually or not, I’ll support you every step of the way. You are not a disappointment Minho, and you never will be to me.”

Chan finished his speech by pressing another soft peck onto Minho’s nose, this time right over the little mole he adored so much.

The smile that spread across Minho’s handsome features as his words fully registered will forever be engraved in Chan’s memory.

How the younger’s eyes had turned into crescent-shaped moons, glistened with unshed tears (of happiness, this time) and his plump, pink lips stretched over pearly white teeth – the sight has been his favourite ever since.

⛧

Minho was positioned on the sheets below him, ass in the air and sweaty chest pressed into the sheets. His arms had long given out – the older’s girth filling him up so incredibly well that every last bit of strength had simply left him.

Chan was pounding into him mercilessly, strong hips connecting with the soft skin of the other’s ass as he repeatedly drove himself into Minho’s pliant body.

They were probably being way too loud. Chan’s deep grunts mixing with his lover’s whiny, high-pitched moans, the bed banging against the wall with every thrust, and the satisfying slap of skin filling the air around them – creating a beautiful symphony for anyone in the castle to listen in on.

The brunet bent forward, pressing his chest against Minho’s slippery back and nosing along his neck. He bit into the flesh, _hard_ , angling his hips just-so – and the younger practically screamed.

Minho was slightly drooling where his cheek was squished into the mattress, tongue lolling out from between his parted lips as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. _Gorgeous._

“Are you close, angel?”, Chan whispered into the younger’s ear, trailing his warm tongue along the shell right after.

The full-body shudder that tore itself through the other was answer enough.

The brunet decided to increase the speed of his hips even more, driving the tip of his dick into Minho’s prostate relentlessly. The younger’s noises rose even higher in pitch, the words coming out of his mouth sounding completely unintelligible at this point – he was way too far gone to be forming sentences.

With one last perfectly aimed stroke of his hips, Minho came, his insides clenching around Chan’s cock and spent body spasming from the force of it. He let the other ride out his high, circling his hips to put even more delicious pressure onto that special spot inside of him until he was afraid his boyfriend might pass out from it.

The older quickly pulled out and effortlessly flipped Minho’s body onto his back, his rock-hard dick twitching in the process – _damn him and his stupid strength kink._ Chan tightly gripped his aching member, frantically twisting his fist up and down his length as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

It didn’t take much, given that one single look down had him right on the edge.

Minho looked _absolutely breath-taking._

His orange hair was completely messed up, sprawled out in a mock-halo around his face, loose strands sticking to the sweat on his forehead. His gorgeous eyes were half-lidded, gaze completely glazed over from the pleasure still soaring through his veins, kiss-bitten lips parted and panting for air. Minho’s soft stomach was covered in his own come, the sticky white liquid reflecting beautifully off the other’s skin. Some of it even landed on his chest, little specks of white dotting his porcelain skin.

He looked like a hot mess.

And Chan wanted to add to it.

With one last stroke to his pulsing cock, he came as well, a loud groan ripping itself from his throat as he painted the younger’s already messy abdomen with his release.

Chan fell forward, careful not to crush the younger’s body under his weight as he pressed a lingering kiss to Minho’s lips, mouths opening to enable a lazy battle of tongues. The brunet pulled back a little, breaths mingling as he spoke.

“You’re so messy, baby. Let me clean you up.”

Because, despite everything, Chan was still a little hungry. It was time for dessert.

He dipped down, now on eye-level with the other’s squishy belly still painted in both their releases. Minho released a deep sigh as he felt Chan’s first lick across his skin. With a broad stroke of his tongue, the brunet collected as much come as he could, swallowing it down just to repeat the process on the next dirtied spot.

It was so incredibly dirty, practically slurping up their releases as if it was his favourite dessert instead – which, at this point, it might as well be.

Chan didn’t feel the slightest bit ashamed though, relishing in the way Minho’s body practically melted into the sheets with each touch of his tongue. He adored cleaning him up like this. The younger seemed to enjoy the treatment just as much.

Collecting the last remains of their releases on his tongue, the older crawled back up, cupping his boyfriend’s chin in a silent request for him to open his mouth. The younger complied obediently, Chan immediately lowering his head until their lips met. He opened his mouth, letting the come he had collected drip down onto Minho’s awaiting tongue.

As _incredibly hot_ as the sight was, Chan couldn’t hold himself back from diving in fully, smearing the milky liquid between their lips in the process. Behind the salty bitterness of their releases, he could faintly register the sweet taste that was _uniquely_ Minho. To Chan, the younger had always had a sugary flavour to him.

They kissed for a while, the last remnants of their come quickly having been swallowed during their hungry press of lips.

Chan felt satisfied.

Instead of the painful emptiness usually eating away at his insides, at that moment, he felt _wonderfully_ full. He swore it must be some sort of black magic, the way Minho never failed to fill his stomach to the brim – warmth and comfort enveloping his whole body – while using nothing but his love and devotion.

Then again, maybe those were exactly the type of special ingredients it took to cook Chan’s perfect meal.

“I love you so much.”, Chan whispered lowly, seeing his boyfriend already drifting off into slumber. Sex with the brunet never failed to completely tire him out.

“m’ love… ‘oo… .”

Pressing one last kiss into Minho’s tousled orange locks, he laid himself down next to his lover, feeling content and sated.

⛧

Their relationship might be frowned upon within their circles, the king, as well as the other sins, not fully understanding what exactly it was they felt for each other.

They were beings of Hell. Vile and foul to the core. Guiding innocent souls into temptation, succumbing to sin simply because they _could._

They were not meant to feel love. Not for themselves, and not for each other.

But when Chan had found Minho, someone who could fill the ever-growing void he felt inside himself, the solution to his overwhelming hunger, his _other half_ – who was he to question fate?

They both had a knack for bending the guidelines, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading & I hope you enjoyed!  
> come scream at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zodiaclino) or send me something through my [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/zodiaclino), hehe.
> 
> please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you liked it - they motivate me a lot to keep writing!  
> I also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/zodiaclino) in case you'd like to support me even further & buy me a coffee. ♡


End file.
